


White Rose: La Dame

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby figures the best way to confess to Weiss is to borrow Jaune's armour and kneel down.The armour is a lot heavier than she anticipated.White RoseUnderaged because of RWBY.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	White Rose: La Dame

Weiss entered their room and paused. What appeared to be in the middle of the room was Ruby in Jaune's armour.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I honestly don't know where to start.

Ruby: *shakes*

Ruby: Maybe... ask me why I'm here.

Weiss: Fair enough. Why, O why, doest thouest kneel before such a fair maiden?

Ruby: Something about East... and the sun?..

Weiss: *long, drawn-out whine*

Weiss: Ruuuubyyyyy?

Ruby: Sir Rubes the Rosen.

Weiss: Der Rosenkavalier?

Ruby: That sounds about right. Let's go with that.

Weiss: Do you even know what the opera is about?

Ruby: Okay, no... not really... other than the roses...

Weiss: *highly audible sigh*

Weiss: Okay, Sir? Rubes the Rosen, why doest thoueth kneel before me?

Ruby: Because that is how you are supposed to... court... a lady... Am I using that right?

Weiss (mumbled): I couldn't possibly know.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: So, good sir knight, you wish to take this maiden's dainty hand?

Weiss: *holds out her hand*

Ruby: *rumbles*

Ruby: *struggles*

Ruby: *groans*

Ruby: Okay, I never realized just how heavy Jaune's armour is. I might... need... some help... standing up... We still get to go out, don't we?

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: I do supposed... I did... ask you...

Weiss: *walks forward and helps Ruby up*

Weiss: What are we going to do with you.

Ruby: Well, I was hoping to a kiss at least... and then go from there.

Weiss: Perhaps after we devest you of your _accoutremen_ t.

Ruby: Okay, it's really sexy when you speak like that, but I still don't understand what you are saying.

Weiss: Let's get this armour off of you...

* * *

Ruby: *standing in a slip*

Weiss: *aghast*

Ruby: What?

Weiss: How scandalous?

Ruby: What?

Weiss: Standing in nothing but a slip.

Ruby: What else was I supposed to wear under the armour?

Weiss: *scoffs* *huffs*

Weiss: Padding, for one.

Ruby: Okay, I might just have maybe not thought this through...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: Why on Remnant do I find your disfunction so adorable?

Weiss: *pulls Ruby in for a hug*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the forehead*

Weiss: So, what did we learn?

Ruby: Being silly let's me win your heart.

Weiss: *glares into Ruby's eyes from point blank range*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: *presses her forehead against Ruby's*

Weiss (cutely): You vex me, so.

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the lips*

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: *sees Weiss's arms wrapped around Ruby in nothing but a slip as the two make-out*

Yang: *closes the door*

Yang: So, let's go to the library.

Blake: Sure. Just let me grab...

Yang: *grabs Blake's hand and pulls her away*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189432124342/white-rose-la-dame) Tumblog.


End file.
